Time Is Wisest Because It Discovers Everything
by InfinityxInfinity95
Summary: UPDATE 18/01/15: MAY BE RE-WRITTEN/UPDATED IN FUTURE. True friends will stay with you forever, whether in person or in your heart. Join the couples as they travel through life, dealing with whatever it throws at them, good and bad. There's a bit of everyone. R/Em, Ed/B, A/J, Es/C, S/J.
1. Infantem?

**So.. this is my first story in first person, I'm not so good at it. This story will be using alot of different POV's but it should make sense. This is one i've literally spent every spare minute of my time writing this. Hope it's ok.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Baby?<strong>

**RPOV**

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

The Beep of the timer made me jump, pulling me out of my daydream. I took a deep breath and flipped the test over, frowning.

"Shit"

I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, followed by a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there? Is it time?"

Opening the door, I handed him the test, unable to stop my tears from falling. He looked at the test in his hand, lifting my chin to make me look him in the eye.

"Two lines mean positive, right?"

I nodded, wiping away the tears that were still falling. A sob broke from my throat as he pulled me into his arms.

"He's going to kill me." I said simply. I couldn't hide the fact I was scared, I was shaking.

He pulled away from me, wiping my tears again.

"Everything will be alright sis, I'm here for you."

I frowned at my twin brother. How is this going to be ok? I've fucked everything up.

"What am I gonna do Jazzy?"

xoxox

**JPOV**

I paced outside the bathroom wanting nothing more than to go in and check she was ok. But I couldn't. She needed to do this on her own.

I knew this was hard for her, and my baby sister had been through enough. I heard the timer go off and I waited a few seconds before I knocked on the door.

The look on her face when I opened it broke my heart. I could tell, she hadn't been this upset since our mother passed away when we were eight. They were always so close, she was mommy's little girl.

I knew the results of the test just looking at her face, before I even saw the test. She had tears pouring down her face and the look of pain and frustration and it made me want to cry along with her.

I took the stick out her hand and looked at the test that would change her future forever.

Positive.

I knew it.

I held my arms out for her and frowned.

Nodding, she fell into my arms and started crying against my chest.

"He's going to kill me." She murmured.

It was all I could do to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, even though we both knew I was lying.

I held her as she sobbed, carrying her to the sofa where she lay with her head buried in my chest until she cried herself to sleep.

I rubbed her arm as she whimpered in her sleep and gently detached myself from her grip when she let go of my shirt.

I took the chance to call my girlfriend, who was also one of my sister's best friends. I knew without a doubt she'd be able to help.

She arrived ten minutes later with their other best friend in tow. She was carrying bags full of junk food and sleepover things.

I shook my head and smiled at my girl. She was, as usual, almost vibrating with energy. Rose and Bella always referred to her as the energizer bunny on speed.

Alice came over and kissed my cheek before she and Bella made their way into Rose's room. I knew they'd be in there all night and decided to get some work done and then go to bed myself. I couldn't stop worrying about my sister, and what her boyfriend would think of her news.

I heard the girls talking as I made my way to my own room at the other side of the landing. I started on my history essay that was due in on Thursday. I worked on the essay for a couple of hours before I turned in.

The last thing I remember before I went to sleep was Alice wrapping her tiny arms around me, nestling her head into the crook of my neck.

xoxox

**APOV**

I was lounging around the pool with Bella when my phone started ringing. I smirked at B, throwing the oversized beach ball at her and flipped open my phone, smiling as I saw who was calling.

"Hello baby." He said

"Jazzy, baby, I missed you!"

He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle. I always loved his laugh.

"It's been less than twenty four hours baby."

I giggled again and then Jasper went quiet.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" I couldn't stop the strong feeling of worry that radiated from my chest. I looked and Bella and saw her watching me.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed. I shrugged as Jasper spoke again. I heard him sigh. This was not good.

"It's Rosie. She needs you."

"We'll be there in ten minutes." I said quickly, snapping the phone shut. Bella frowned, and looked at me pointedly.

"It's Rosie." I needn't say anymore, she merely nodded and we headed inside to get changed. We pulled on jeans and shirts over our bikinis and a raided the cupboard for anything with a high chocolate content.

Bella ran into the kitchen, slinging the bag with our pyjamas over her shoulder.

This was something I loved about my girls. Ever since I've known them, they would always drop everything for each other. We had been best friends since before we can remember.

Bella's Harley was parked right outside, and we stowed our bags and I jumped on behind her. She handed me her spare helmet and I put it on, zipping up my jacket.

"What do you think has happened?" Bella asked obvious worry on her face.

"I don't know but if my brother has hurt her, I'm gonna kick his scrawny butt!" I was fuming. Trust Emmett to fuck up with Rose.

Rose and Emmett had obviously had feelings for each other since they were fifteen but they had only just got their heads out their asses when we left school and had been together for the last few months. It was so blindingly obvious they were completely in love.

I was pulled out of my musings when Bella pulled up outside the Hale's home. It was huge, well, it would be. Their dad was one of the richest people in the state. He was always away on business so the twins pretty much lived on their own.

They had been raised by nannies since their mother had died when they were eight. Since they were fifteen they had lived independently, with only each other for company. They were so close yet complete opposites, it was almost cute.

We grabbed our bags and made our way in. They had told us once that we never had to knock.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw my baby and I kissed him before Bella and I made our way into Rosie's room. We dropped the bags and jumped down onto her bed. Bella shook her awake and as soon as she saw us she started to cry again.

It was clear she had only just stopped crying and it hurt us to see she was in so much pain.

"Rosie... what happened? What's wrong?" Bella asked softly.

She looked from me to Bella and back again. She didn't answer; instead she sat up and opened our arms. Bella and I sat either side of her and wrapped our arms around her.

Rosie was normally so strong. She had been so brave when her mom died, she had never cried in public, and very little in front of us. We had never seen her look as weak as she was now.

After about twenty minutes of us comforting her she looked up at us, getting off the bed. She grabbed some of the chocolate from our bags on the floor and threw it at us.

I was confused. She walked over to her desk and took something off it, hiding it in her hand. She came and sat down next to us. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Rosie, for God sake, tell us what's wrong!"

She removed her hands from her lap, uncovering what she had been hiding. I looked down as Rose started sobbing and saw what she was upset about. Seeing her upset, I frowned, but I couldn't help feeling happy.

"Rosie... am I gonna be an auntie?" She nodded and I couldn't stop the excited squeal that broke from my throat, and I covered my mouth. Bella was struggling to keep the smile off her face and Rose did not look happy.

"How could this possibly be a good thing?" Rose snapped.

"You're gonna be a mommy Rosie... This is something we should be celebrating. Not crying over!" Bella smiled. "Congratulations mommy!"

Rose glared at her and I pulled her into my arms.

"Why so upset honey? Do you not like the fact that it's my brother that knocked you up?"

She must have seen something in my expression because she seemed to backtrack quickly.

"We're eighteen years old Mary Alice... He's going to kill me."

Bella shook her head and took Rosie's hand.

"Firstly, that will never happen. Because then he'd have me, Alice, Jasper, Edward and all our parents on his case. Secondly..." She paused.

"How do you know he won't be ecstatic about this?"

I smiled, imagining my brothers face when he heard he was going to be a dad. I hadn't told Rose, but when we were younger he always said he wanted to have kids when he was older. How old would he consider older.

Rose opened her mouth to argue but I beat her to it.

"You know my brother Rosie... he's a marshmallow." Bella couldn't stop her smirk. Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around herself.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Bella burst out laughing. Rose looked up at her confused and poked her in the ribs.

"What's so funny B?" I asked, joining in laughing when Rose did.

"I just remembered something... I was talking to Leah... and she told me something about Seth and Jake. Apparently she saw them in 'Twilight', you know the new club in Port Angeles?"

She waited whilst we nodded.

"Anyway, they were quite drunk... and she saw them go in to the toilets with a couple of girls."

I raised my eyebrow, confused.

She smirked and carried on. "Anyway... Leah went in to freshen up, and she found Seth and Jacob... making out... with each other."

Rose started laughing and once she started, she couldn't stop. We ended up having to sit on her to get her to calm down. Bella and I shared a look, happy that Rose was over it. For now.

xoxox

A half hour later, Bella was curled up on her side, sleeping, and Rose and I were painting each other's nails. I just finished the second coat of blood red polish on Rose's fingernails when Bella raised her arms in her sleep. Her shirt rode up and we saw some yellowish marks that looked like handprints, around her waist.

Rose frowned and moved closer to her, looking at the marks. She turned and frowned.

"Looks like bruises..." I raised my brow again.

"Has Edward... has he been hurting her?" I wondered aloud.

Rose shook her head.

"It doesn't look like it... they seem to be placed too... oddly to be made in a fight... I think they must have been doing it." She wiggled her eyebrows and I smirked. Who knew Bella and Edward were like that?

Rose yawned and I looked at the time.

"Can B stay in here?" Rose nodded and I hugged her, smiling down at Bella before I left Rose's room.

I made my way to Jasper's room. I stripped and put on Jasper's shirt, before I slipped under the covers, wrapping my arms around my baby.

I smiled and kissed his chest as I saw him barely awake, leaning my head into his neck. I was going to be an auntie. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you find it? Ok? Feel free to leave a review. You know you want to. <strong>**:)**


	2. Sollicitus

**Chapter Two – Nightmares**

**APOV**

I woke around six the next morning and saw my baby's gorgeous blue eye staring back at me.

"She's going to be ok you know... We're all here for you, and you know you won't be the only one to fuck my brother up if he lets her down, but give him a break... he's one of your best friends."

Jasper nodded and I smiled as he kissed me softly.

"I just worry." He frowned.

I lifted my palm to his cheek, rubbing lightly under his eyes where the bags were starting to show.

"They've only been together a few months... and she's only eighteen."

He closed his eyes, only opening them when I sat up.

"She's my baby sister, and she's having a baby."

I smirked and straddled his waist, pressing my lips to his.

"Baby, she's twenty minutes younger than you." I giggled.

"Alright miss smartass. Now go check on B and my sister, I heard her crying last night."

Nodding, I climbed off his lap and pulled on his baggy Bon Jovi t-shirt. I blew him a kiss and made my way to Rose's room.

Rose was still sleeping soundly and Bella was sitting next to her, frowning, exhaustion evident on her face. I motioned her to move and I took her place, wrapping my arms around her. Bella curled up on Rose's other side and fell immediately asleep.

I watched them sleep for a while, feeling oddly protective of my sisters, before I texted Edward, telling him to come over and get Bella.

I put off texting Emmett and braided Rose's hair whilst she slept, doing Bella's once I had finished.

Edward messaged me back saying he was in Seattle and would be here in a couple of hours. I put the phone down and pulled Rose tighter, frowning as she yelled out in her sleep.

"No Emmett. Please don't hurt me. I'll be good I promise. NOOOOOO!" I tried to shake her awake as Jasper came running in, tugging at his hair.

Bella was awake in an instant as we tried to wake Rose up but we just couldn't.

She tossed in her sleep, grabbing onto Bella, crying out as she grasped blindly at the front of her clothes.

"No Emmett, don't leave me, Please. I need you! Baby please don't leave me."

Jasper, Bella and I watched in horror as tears rolled off her face. I frowned at Jasper, not failing to notice the worry lines that seemed etched into his face.

"I have to call him, get him here?" Jasper nodded Bella feel asleep against Rose.

"Go lie down baby.. I'll look after them I promise."

He merely nodded and left the room, running his hand through his curly blonde hair.

I sighed and picked up the phone. I knew Rose would probably try and stop me if she knew what I was doing. She never wanted to seem weak in front of him. But she needed him and we all knew it. Standing up from the bed, I walked over to the door and called Emmett. He answered on the forth ring.

"Ali Cat, it is seven in the morning. Please tell me you have a good reason for waking me up at least three hours before I need to." He sighed, but she could tell he was joking.

"Rosie needs you."

"Fuck, is she alright?" I heard a bang as he fell off the bed, and the rustle of clothes as he started getting dressed.

"She really needs you, she's having bad dreams... She's scared Em, you need to get here quick."

I snapped the phone shut and looked over at Rose.

"You told him didn't you?" Shaking my head, I sat down next to her.

"I didn't tell him that, I just told him he needed to get here because you need him. You do need him here even if you don't want him here." She nodded resigned.

"Fine Ali, will you take B to the spare room? I think I kept her up all night with my crying."

Nodding, I called Jasper in who lifted the still sleeping Bella into his arms, carrying her to one of the guest rooms.

"I'll tell Emmett to come right up when he gets here, try and get some sleep again." She nodded, and I threw another blanket at her, turning off the light, making my way to Jasper.

xoxox

**JPOV**

I couldn't help but worry about my baby sister. She was still so young and she was well on her way to study medicine at Dartmouth. Now she'd have to push that back, to accommodate her new family. It had been her lifelong dream to go into medicine. She had her heart set on Paediatrics, though lately she had wanted to go into Obs/Gynae.

Don't get me wrong, I know she'd be a fantastic mother, I was just worried about how she would juggle school a family and the placements she'd have to go on.

There is no way Emmett would skip out on my sister, he knows I would take great pleasure in beating him up. And Ali, Bella and even probably Edward would love to help.

I looked up from the essay I was reading over as Alice walked into the room, worry clouding her features.

"Baby... she's going to be fine. Edward's on his way for Bella and Em's coming. He'll be here real soon."

I nodded and held my arms out to her. She promptly fell in to my embrace and I kissed her head lightly. We turned on the TV, watching re-runs of FRIENDS while the girls slept.

An hour later, Edward arrived and I took him into the guest room so that he could be with Bella. He lay on the duvet next to her and she cuddled up next to him. Edward and Bella had been in love with each other since first grade, but being the stubborn pair out of all of us, they never acted on it until they were in ninth grade.

I made my way back to Alice who was rubbing her temples, staring blankly at the television. I kissed her head again as Emmett came charging in. He was as big as a bear but once you got to know him he was as soft as a marshmallow.

Alice went up to him and took his hand and together we walked into Rose's room.

"No, Emmett, please don't hurt me... Not again, Emmett please. I'm sorry..." I looked over at Emmett and saw his face had paled. He looked terrified.

xoxox

**EMPOV**

I had been thinking about Alice's words as I made my way to Ro's house. She'd been avoiding me for a few days and I was worried she was going to end our relationship. I hoped she didn't. It would really mess everything up. The six of us had been best friends since birth and if we broke up, it would tear the group in two.

I've come to realise, I can't live without my Rosie and I hoped I'd never need to. I made my way into Rose and Jasper's house and found Alice and Jasper in the living room, staring at the TV. I was mad. Alice had told me to hurry, told me there was something wrong with my baby, and here she was, sitting here doing nothing.

Alice sighed as she walked over to me, told me to calm down and took my hand. Jasper. Alice and I walked into Rose's room and I stopped when I saw her writhing on the bed.

"No, Emmett, please don't hurt me... Not again, Emmett please. I'm sorry..."

I could feel the blood leave my face and my breath caught in my throat. I turned to Alice who was squeezing my hand, and opened my mouth, but I couldn't get words to form. She pushed me forward and I knelt beside her bed. I felt a tingle run through my body as I squeezed her fingers. Jasper and Alice left the room and I pulled her into my arms. I rocked her slowly until I felt her stretch.

She opened her eyes and she couldn't hide the flinch when she saw me. I let go of her, feeling my chest begin to hurt. She moved off my lap and cowered against the wall, whimpering.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad... I'm so sorry."

Frowning, I pulled her back onto my lap.

"What is it baby? Have I done something to upset you? Have I... hurt you?"

I could see the fear reflected in her eyes and she didn't say anything for a second. Slowly, she looked up at me.

"It's nothing... I'm fine... it was just a bad dream..."

It was obvious she was trying to hide something but I let it go and just held her until she was feeling better. We stood up and I took her hand, making our way to the front room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, Bella and Edward were sat opposite them and they were talking.

They stopped talking as we walked in and I sighed, knowing they were talking about us. I smiled as Rose pulled us onto the loveseat by the window and I sat her on my lap.

She smiled at the other four and gradually the conversation started up again. They kept looking at us, thinking we didn't notice. I could tell something was wrong. Something that nobody was telling me.

xoxox


	3. Hoc est non a ludum!

**Chapter Three – This Is Not A Game**

**RPOV**

I had to get out of here. They just kept staring at me. I think Emmett is starting to suspect something. I sighed as I got up off Em's lap, walking to my room. I heard Alice and Bella get up to follow me and Jasper and Emmett told them to sit back down.

A minute later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I came face to face with my brother. He was smiling lightly and I hugged him before I grabbed my cell, phone and jacket and made my way out of the house to the garage. Sitting in the middle, next to Jaspers car was my baby. My Red BMW Convertible was my pride and joy.

I slipped into the driver seat and sped out the driveway. I made my way to Starbucks and parked away from all the other cars, checking my phone as I walked in. Seeing I had five messages, one from each of them, I switched my cell off and pushed my way to the counter, ordering the tallest, most sugar filled coffee on the menu, and a chocolate muffin.

I sat in the corner and pulled out my phone. I called William. It was a number I barely ever called. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello Princess"

"Daddy" I smiled through my tears. I was happy to hear his voice yet I wished I didn't have to disappoint him.

"Is everything alright Rosalie? Has someone hurt you?"

I shook my head and sniffed.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you..." I heard him shuffle and I guessed he had sat down.

"Go on princess."

"Daddy, I'm going to have a baby..." I heard him stop breathing for a second and he didn't say anything.

"Daddy are you there?" I frowned as I heard him breathe deeply, still not saying a word.

"Rosie..." He sighed, and I hated the fact I had let him down. "Rosie... are you ok?"

I nodded and wiped the stray tears from my face, glad I hadn't put make up on.

"I think I can do this daddy. I know I'm going to be okay... Jazzy can help me... he said he doesn't mind."

I heard him cough before he answered.

"That's good princess. Your momma would be proud of who you've become. I'll be home in a couple of weeks. You Emmett and I will go out and celebrate. Somewhere nice."

I smiled at his acceptance.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too princess"

Hanging up the phone, I drank my coffee, getting ready to leave. I noticed a sign for vacancies, reminding myself to apply later.

I was driving home when I realised what I'd done. I'd already cracked and consumed caffeine. I'd also told my dad and my friends before I'd told my boyfriend. I drove home quickly, hoping the girls were still there.

Bella and Alice greeted me outside and I hugged them both tight. I cried for what felt like the hundredth time today.

They stayed with me until I had cried myself out and then I told them about my conversation with my father.

"He so understanding... So accepting. He told me my mom would be proud of me."

They smiled and I felt Emmett's strong arms wrap around me from behind. A look from the girls told me he hadn't heard any of the conversation.

Turning to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down to mine.

"I've missed you." I heard him whisper into my neck.

"I missed you too baby... Take me to yours." He smiled, lifting me into his arms as he carried me to his car.

xoxox

**EDPOV**

The whole problem with Rose and Emmett had left Bella shaken up. Not only was she physically exhausted but emotionally as well. Shortly after Emmett had left with Rose, I took Bella home and she went to bed immediately.

I sighed as I held her, running my fingers through her hair as she slept. She was frowning and I didn't like the fact she seemed to be in pain. She jolted awake and ran to the bathroom. Following her, I held her hair as she dry heaved into the bowl.

A few minutes later she was feeling well enough to return to bed. I handed her a bottle of water and some crackers, watching her as she nibbled them. She was hurting and I couldn't help her.

She turned her face into my chest and tried to get back to sleep. It wouldn't be hard. She'd been constantly exhausted for weeks. I'd started getting worried when she started sleeping for over 12 hours a night. Then the bruises. She would bruise so easily, at a slight touch. It had made me afraid to touch her.

_We were sitting in class and Bella was falling asleep at her desk. Mr Banner had paused talking about the stages of mitosis and looked over at her._

"_Bella, do you want to go and see the nurse?"_

_She lifted her head from her desk and nodded at him. Mr Banner turned to me._

"_Mr Masen, why don't you accompany her?"_

_I was about to agree when Bella stood up. She moved out of her seat and crumbled to the floor._

"_AAHHH" I was on my knees in a second, lifting her off the floor._

"_Baby are you ok?" She shook her head._

"_My hip." I lifted her up as the class gathered around us. Mr Banner knelt on her other side, instructing me to be careful._

"_Mr Masen, take Miss Swan to the nurse now please. Class, back to your seats._

_I lifted her, standing up, wrapping her arms around my neck. I noticed the bruises around her arms where I had been holding her mere minutes before. I looked at her and she looked just as confused as I did._

_Ignoring the stares from the rest of the class, I made my way to the nurse's office with Bella in my arms._

I frowned at the memory. That was a few weeks ago. Bella had been getting increasingly tired as the days went on. She didn't want to go and see Dr Cullen; she was too worried about him telling Emmett or Alice. I heard her whimper as she slept and I pulled her closer to me.

I had made an appointment to see Carlisle tomorrow and if I had to force Bella to go I would.

She woke up and ran to the bathroom again. The phone and I grabbed it before following her again.

It was Alice and Rose wondering if Bella wanted to go shopping that afternoon. I frowned as I told them she'd let them know. She was too busy chucking her guts up, not that I'd tell them that.

"Baby, Ali and Rosie want to go shopping." She looked at me for a second before she turned back to the toilet and threw up again. I sighed and sat down next to her. She and I both knew something was wrong.

I carried her to the kitchen and sat her on a stool, frowning as she lay her head on the counter.

"Baby, we're going to see Carlisle today. No arguments."

She nodded and reached for the phone. I handed it to her. After a few seconds I heard Alice come on the line.

"Alycat, I can't go shopping today." I watched her frown at Alice's reply.

"I'm not ditching you for Edward... No I'm not..." She huffed and I rubbed her back gently.

"Ali, you don't know anything!"

She slammed the phone down and I picked it up, holding it to my ear.

"Isabella, stop being a little witch. You never come out with us; you spend all your time with Eddie." I could hear the contempt and could almost see the sneer I knew would be all over her face.

I waited for her to finish her rant before I spoke.

"First Alice, my name is Edward, not Eddie. Secondly, Bella has thrown up numerous times this morning. She is running a temperature of 100 degrees and she is simply not well enough to go out today... Goodbye Alice." The downstairs toilet flushed and Bella walked out. She made it a few steps before her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed, falling forward onto the table.

xoxox


End file.
